


A Kitten for Two

by NightAshes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adopting a cat, kitten cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAshes/pseuds/NightAshes
Summary: Virgil and Roman adopt a kitten.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	A Kitten for Two

“Are you ready?”

“Definitely not.”

“We don’t have to do this right now. We can wait.”

“No. I want this. I… I just don’t know how to pick.” Virgil laments, gazing at the cages of kittens meowing for love and attention. A calico to his right stretches its paw out through the cage bars, reaching towards the pair. Virgil swears he can feel his heart melting. “They’re adorable.” He continues flatly, trying to shove the warm fluffy emotions away that were urging him to coo and babble. “I want them all.”

‘Virgil.” Roman warns. “We agreed on just one.”

_ One. _ How could Virgil just pick _ one? _ He audibly groans in frustration, yanking his hoodie closed, tightening the strings to disappear from the cruel world that demanded he only pick _ one _. “Noooooo….”

Roman chuckles, the melodic sound bringing heat to Virgil cheeks. _ Crap. _ The world truly was cruel. Cruel and wonderful and perfect, and with stupidly perfect hair and a ridiculously perfect voice that practically rivaled the kittens in cuteness.

“All right then, I’ll pick.” Roman continued, completely oblivious to his partner’s gay panic. “Well, why don’t we take a look at this one?” he gestures to the calico, who has somehow managed to sink her claws into Virgil’s sweater, which Virgil was only just now realizing. _ Gosh. That kitten really is cute. _ The cat's emerald eyes locked onto Virgil’s swinging hoodie strings. Her pupils mere slits as she gazes towards her prey. Her paw pulling at his sweater as if to draw him closer. 

“Obviously, she has good taste.” Roman speaks softly, his eyes trying to catch Virgil’s blushing face through the hoodie barrier. 

“You think so?” Virgil mumbles around the thick cloth. 

Roman encircles his arms around him. Resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Truer words were never spoken, my dark and stormy knight.” He whispers soothingly, his warm breath tickling Virgil’s face. 

_ Alright, enough of this mushiness _ . Someone could walk in and, well, Virgil had a reputation to maintain, dangit. He wiggles around, attempting to shrug Roman’s gooeyness away. “We get it, Princey. You’re a sap.” His gruff voice thankfully does not break. _ Mission accomplished. _

“I’m your sap.” Roman purrs, pulling him back into the embrace._ Mission failed. Repeat. mission failed. _Error noises sound in his head, warning him of just how head-over-heels he had fallen. Guess it was time to change tactics.

Throwing back his hood. Virgil tosses his hair loose, he half-turns his head in order to face his utterly insufferable boyfriend. Roman watches as he leans in, their lips mere inches away from each other. And then… Virgil loudly snarks. “You best believe it, Romano. Dating me was the best thing to ever happen to you.” 

Roman doesn’t even blink, the corners of his mouth merely quirk up. “Oh, I believe it. And I‘m never letting you go.. .And apparently neither is this cat“ Roman chuckles. Bringing their attention back as together they watch the calico attempt to shake its paw loose from Virgil’s jacket.

His heart skips a beat at the sight of her struggle. Reaching down, his hand deadly still, he grasps the white paw gently and with the utmost care. His thoughts stopping as he focuses on slowly lifting the little toes beans up and away. Finally free the kitten yanks her fluffy paw back and loudly meows up at him. Her cries resonate through the room, joining the cacophony of sound formed from her brethren. 

Virgil and Roman smile softly down at her. 

“It says her name is Cali.” Roman reads from the sheet pinned to the bars. “A calico named Cali? Not the most original but it could be fun to rename her. She’s only ten months old and she loves to play with her stuffed mouse. What do you think? Is this the newest member to our little famILY.”

Virgil hums in contemplation. The kitten watches him. Her vibrant green eyes peering into his soul and he knows he is trapped. Her tongue bleps as she sits there in anticipation. Virgil admits he is utterly powerless. He didn’t choose this cat, she chose them.

“I think she’s more of a Venus.”

Roman raises an eyebrow. “Venus? How’s that?“

“Look on her side. There’s a heart.”

“Virgil. Are you saying she’s a goddess of love?” Roman prods. His eyebrows wiggling mischievously. 

Virgil purses his lips, watching the way her tongue refuses to unblep. “She’s stolen my heart, Ro. I can’t go back.”

“Have I been replaced?”

“Definitely. Now go get an employee. I need to hold her close. She must be protected at all costs.”

“Whatever you say, my love.”

After an hour, several adoption papers, $200, and a car ride home the trio find themselves back at their apartment. Virgil is bustling around, double and triple checking that everything is still kitten proofed. 

“Everything is fiiiiiine, Virgil. Now can we please let her out. I want to show Venus her new home.”

Virgil is crouched on the ground, peering beneath the couch for anything that might dare to harm his precious little kitten. Eyeing the dark crevices suspiciously he grunts in acceptance. 

“Alright. Everything’s good.”

“Thaaaank you!” Roman sighs heavily. He places the pet carrier on the ground, opening the door as he lightly coos. “Come on out, little Venus. Come see your new home.”

Virgil shuffles on his feat, watching her poke her little pink nose out. She gazes around the quaint living room. 

Roman pulls out her little toy mouse and tosses it over to Virgil. “Try to coax her out.”

“What? NOo.” Virgil promptly panics. Yeeting the tiny toy onto the couch. 

Venus launches herself after it, struggling to climb up onto the couch. 

“Awww.” Roman sighs. Virgil in the meantime flits to her side. Picking her up and softly placing her up on the couch. 

“Heh” Roman throws his arm around his boyfriend. “She’ll be okay, Vee. It’s okay to let her run or climb on her own.” 

“She’s so small.”

“I know.” Roman grabs his hand firmly. Pulling Virgil over to the couch. “Now come here. We can watch a movie together. All three of us.”

Virgil allows himself to be maneuvered onto the couch. Making sure to give little Venus plenty of room to chew on her mouse. She holds it in her mouth rolling over onto her back and kicking at it with her back paws. He smirks at her antics. She was his and he was hers.

The TV sounds fill the room as Roman flips through the channel with the remote. His arm wrapping subconsciously around Virgil. And Virgil can’t help but feel his heart fill with warmth and love. How he managed to get so lucky, he may never know. What he did know is that half-way through the film he found himself with a sleeping Roman on one side and in his lap, curled tightly into a little ball, was the newest addition to their little famILY. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a mutual on Tumblr. But feel free to send me your on prompts @nightashes on Tumblr


End file.
